borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Locked out on PS3 please, please someone help me.
Locked out on PS3 Please help me Hi. I like a fair few other people have been locked out of the super Marcus sweep mission on DLC 3. My loot box has been checked and I’m unable to get the door open again, I have been trying to tinker with willow tree but I don’t really know what I am doing with it everything on this wiki and other sites around the place seem to be talking about PC and Xbox 360 not PS3. From what I gather this willow tree prog has been working and fixing the problem on all consoles but like I said before I’m unsure of how to use, which willow tree to download or even how to mod the save files etc etc. It would be fantastic if i could speak with someone that has a PS3 and has fixed the same problem that I am having so they would walk me through it and explain what to do with saves and willow tree it's self. I have not killed Crawmerax as yet so I do not have really rare or cool items to trade to anyone that may help me but I would be very grateful and you would be helping a fellow borderlander... I am using the PS3 console and I do not play online (but I can if the fix requires it) Again thank you muchly for anyones help and assistance Hi, is your character on playthrough 1 or 2, because if it's 1, I can simply invite you to my play (on-line), and we can finish quest together, that will solve your problem, if it's 2 though, I'm pretty far off from that so good luck. - Sleepy4ever 23:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes "Sleepy4ever" the problem that I have explained above is on play through 1 and it would be fantastic of you if you would do that for me. I live in Australia and im not sure of the time difference to where you live or how to get in contact with you. We could exchange MSN e mails and chat chat via MSN if you would like. Again thank you for your help and i hope to fix this problem of mine soon - Signed Juha Helppi Download the latest version of WillowTree. Go to the Quests tab. Look under the relevant Playthrough # for Super-Marcus Sweep. Hit the Delete button at the top of the Quests tree. Deleting ONLY WORKS for Super-Marcus Sweep and It's Like Christmas!, BUT NOT the plot mission Loot Larceny because you can't get it back by yourself. --Nagamarky 05:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I have downloaded lots of versions of willow tree and none of them seem to even install on my computer comes up with some failure to do something or other. I would really like to try to avoid using willow tree to fix this problem as i have heard a lot of different things about it peoples PS3's crashing losing save data etc etc. - Signed Juha Helppi I am also locked out of the armory due to this same glitch, on playthrough 1 could anyone help me finish Super Marcus Sweep? - GT Pitrat3 thanx to Crusader1191 i was able to finish supermarcus sweep :) -pitrat3 @Signed Juha Helppi, lol I'm from Aussie too lol lol lol, QLD, I'm usually on at night from around 7:00 till 1:00am also, so there's pretty much no time difference lol, just add me and we'll rock the super-marcus sweep, I'll hold off the mission for now for you. My PSN is crusader1191 - Sleepy4ever 09:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) @ Sleepy4ever Thank you for this reply and i will be online tomorrow (Saturday night from about 830/930 till late and i'll add you onto my friends list again thanks Juha Helppi 11:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC)